Sonic Heroes 2
by llabball6
Summary: Join The four Sonic Hero Teams, and seven new ones, 21 zones, 42 stages, 14 teams, one big story.
1. Team Sonic Prologue

Sonic was running through a field, letting the nice breeze hit him, not minding it. He loved running, and wind didn't bother him at all. As he ran, he heard a plane closing in on him. Knowing full well it was his best friend, and close as a brother, Miles Tails Prower, or Tails, and he was right when he saw him with Knuckles in the back.

"Hey Tails, Knuckles long time no see. how you been" Sonic asked

"Great, I've been working on new inventions, and helping Knuckles out" Tails said.

"and I've helped Tails around his shop" Knuckles said

"that's awesome" Sonic said smiling, and saw Knuckles handed him something, he grabbed it, still running.

It was an invitation to an event happening soon, from Eggman.

"Dear Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, in just over 7 day's i'll be using my biggest machine yet, and you can't stop me, you won't find my secret base, and you won't beat me. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA , AHAHAHAHA" FROM , AKA Your soon to be ruler.

"So, that Egg head thinks he can threaten our world, we'll see about that" Sonic said, running forward again.

"You think we can make it Sonic"? Tails asked.

"Are you kidding, the three of us can do anything" Knuckles said, smiling.

"Knuckles is right Tails, together nothing will stop us" Sonic said, as Tails landed the Plain, him and Knuckles ran to catch up with Sonic.


	2. Team Dark Prologue

DANGER ALERT , DANGER ALERT, INTRUDER IN SECTOR 5, STOP HIM NOW" The speaker's in Eggman's hidden base went off, as a Black Hedgehog was running through the halls, or jumping to the walls, and running on them to get past enemies faster. He was known as Shadow the Hedgehog, and was on a mission, to locate a chaos emerald, and he wasn't letting anyone get in his way.

He ran fast, and soon met a squad of robots, who began to fire at him. He jumped and spin dashed into one, he Landed, and back flipped landing on top of a robot, and he kicked it's head off. He heard a missile locking onto him, he jumped, and punched the robot into the wall, blowing up, another tried to fire at him, and he jumped forward and punched the robot's head, making him fall. As More came, he glowed Red, and used his Chaos Blast, destroying all of them.

"ALERT, ALERT, INTRUDER CLOSE TO SAFE, SEND IN ROBO GUARD" The speaker yelled, as a giant robot that had tons of weapons landed in front of Shadow.

"So he did have a huge robot here" Shadow said referring to Eggman, as he charged at the robot.

He jumped, and the Robot smacked him, he offed as he hit the wall, and the robot got ready to smash him, when he exploded.

Shadow landed, hearing a voice, "Eggman robot destroyed, all robots in base have been annihilated" Shadow's team dark teammate, 123-Omega, one of the few Shadow calls a friend, as he looked up, Omega helped him up.

"So Omega how did your mission go"? Shadow asked.

"Mission done,all robots gone, should I blast safe door?" Omega asked.

"Not yet, Rouge is still in there" he said as the door opened, and both team dark member's looked to see there friend Rouge The Bat, holding the green Chaos Emerald.

"I assume that since your both here, your mission's went smooth"? Rouge asked, tossing Shadow the emerald smiling as Shadow nodded.

"Well, I've heard Eggman has another Emerald" Rouge said.

"NEW MISSION CAPTURE EGGMAN" Omega said.

Shadow smiled agreeing with Omega, as Him and Rouge turned to leave there was a boom, they turned around and saw Omega blew up the wall.

"Somethings never change" Shadow said smiling again as the three left to begin there hunt.


	3. Team Rose Prologue

There was a dock with a huge lake, and sitting on the dock was a huge Purple Cat, known as Big The Cat. He was fishing when one of his close friends, a young Light Orange bunny named Cream ran up to him.

"Mr Big, Amy has some news" Cream said excited.

"Big's friend's are sweet" Big said getting up, picking Cream up, with her telling him where to go.

They got there, with a Pink Hedgehog waiting for them, Amy Rose or just Amy.

"Hey guy's, I got a lead on Eggman, he won't get away with taking that Chaos Emerald" Amy said, pointing at a huge land in the distance.  
"I got word Eggman's in that general area" Amy said.

"We won't let that meanie get away with this, right MR. Big" Cream asked.  
"Bad man won't get away" Big said hugging Amy and Cream, both girls smiled at his kindness as the three started there way towards the huge land, ready for the quest of their lives.


	4. Team Chaotix Prologue

In a town in Mobious, a team of Three, A Crocodile, A chameleon, and a Bee. The Crocodile was the leader, Vector, the muscle of the team, and the smartest one, the Chameleon was a Ninja, going by the name Espio, and the youngest one, Charmey Bee, the three were called The Chaotix detective agency, and the three were helping a kid get his Chao out of the tree.

Espio was climbing the tree at high speed, Charmey was flying under the branch to Catch the Chao is she fell, and Vector was under the two, ready to catch one of them if something bad happened.

Espio jumped and caught the Chao, with Charmey grabbing Espio, as the two fell down slowly.

"Thank you" the kid said as Espio handed him his Chao.

"No problem" Vector said, as a bird landed by them.

"Letter for Chaotix" The Bird said handing them the letter and flying off.

"let's see what we got here" Vector said, as he opened the letter, "LET ME READ IT" Charmey Yelled as he flew into him, making the Letter go flying.

Espio jumped, catching it as Vector looked at Charmey.

"What you do that for" Vector asked, "I wanted to read it" he said pouting, as Espio read it.

"Dear Chaotix, I have a mission for you, a scavenger hunt ... Scavenger hunt"? Espio said confused

"Let me see" Vector said as he was handed the note.

"Your first clue is go to a place that's tall, and full of water" Vector said.

"The Beach" Charmey said, flying into the air, excited.

"Charmey, that's to obvious" Vector said.

"Is Not" Charmey said back

"Is too"  
"Is Not"  
"Is Too"

"Maybe Master Hill, there's something Special there" Espio said

"Espio, you might be onto something" Vector said, as they two saw Charmey flying the direction of Master Hill.

"Charmey, wait up" Vector yelled, as his and Espio ran after him.


	5. Team Babylon prologue

In a air board, a Green Hawk was riding on it, it was the cocky and arrogant Jet The Hawk, one of the best on these boards, as he kept riding, he saw the brains of his team of three, a Swallow named Wave, Same as Jet, but smarter, she was testing his time to see if he was faster, and he was.

"Jet, your time's improved" Wave said, watching him get off his board.

"Of course it is, i'm one of the best rider's out here" he said as a huge grey bird walked up to them, the less intelligent one of the three Storm the Albatross, and he truly was, since him and Wave argue a lot.

"Boss you did great in time, your the faster man out there" Storm said

"It's fastest" Wave said, always annoyed when he got like this.

"Whatever" Storm said, glaring at her.

"You should care, you numskull" Wave said

"Stop using big words" Storm said, holding his head.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP" Jet yelled, annoyed now, twitching in rage.

"Sorry boss" Storm said, "Sorry Jet" Wave said, as Jet saw a letter addressed to them.

"What's this?" Jet asked, opening the letted.

"Dear Babaylon dummy's, I challenge you three to a race, you think you can beat me, we'll see"

"So that scientist thinks he's faster then us" Wave said.

"He'll pay for teaching us" Storm said

"Teasing" Jet said, getting his gear, as his friends followed, and they rode off, starting there look for Eggman


	6. Team Future Prologue

A cat was walking on the beach, she was Purple, with a purple shirt, white pants, and red shoes, she was a princess, often called Blaze the Cat, having the power to make Fire, she was looking for her two teammates Silver The Hedgehog someone who can use telekinesisk, and Marine The Raccoon, someone who can be annoying, but still a great friend.

She saw Marine on the beach, saying too the left, and up. "Marine what's going on"? Blaze asked. "BLAZE" Marine yelled hugging her, making sand fall right by them, The two looked up to see Silver looking down at them. "What happened"? he asked, yelling. "Nothing, what are you two doing" Blaze asked seeing a tower of sand, as Silver landed by her.

"Crikey Blaze, don't you realize we're making a sand sculpture" Marine said, smiling as Blaze saw Silver levitate more sand, setting it on top.

"There she's done, what you think Mate"? Marine asked, as Blaze set fire to the sand, making it turn to glass, and she saw it was the three of them, and smiled. "I love it" she said, then noticed Silver looking at something, and she turned to see The Babylon Rogues riding their boards in the distance.

"I remember those three, they were mean, insulting, and just plan bad" Blaze said, turning to Silver, she was shocked to see him floating into the sky, getting ready to go after them.

"Silver, mate, wait for us" Marin said, getting onto Blaze's back so they could travel faster, as the three followed their biggest rivals.


	7. Team Peace Prologue

At a building with the words Mighty and Ray, problem solvers, a Teenage Cat, wearing a red Dress, and boots. Honey The Cat was her name, and she opened the door, holding a picture.

"Hello valued costumer" Mighty said, looking at Honey smiling, "What can I do for you?" Mighty asked. Mighty was a black and Red armadillo, and Ray was a yellow flying squirrel.

"I had a jewel my mom gave me, it was from her from my grandma, So it's special" Honey said putting the picture of a pink jewel on the table, as Mighty and Ray looked at it.

"I see, you want us to find your jewel" Mighty asked, as Honey nodded. "Did you see who took it"? Ray asked, "A strange robot" She said.

"Don't worry, we'll get it back" Mighty said, "I want to come with you" Honey said.

"I don't know" Ray said, not wanting her to get hurt, "I fought Sonic the Hedgehog before, I can handle myself fine" She said as Mighty nodded, hearing this, he know's she can handle herself on the fighting field.

"This Jewel, anything big on it" Ray asked.

"My mom said it's the heart jewel, the only of it;s kind, special power's" Honey said, as Ray fell back in his chair.

"THE HEART JEWEL" He said sitting up.

"Sorry for my partner's sudden reaction, me and him have been on a case on this jewel for months, and now we have a lead" He said smiling, "Get ready ... Honey, and we'll get your jewel back" Mighty said,

"How'd you know my name was Honey"? she asked.

"Being problem solvers, and your name's on the picture" Mighty said,

Honey's eye's went wide at hearing this.

"Don't worry, Team Peace got this" Mighty said, his soft nature thought that would be a great team name.

"Great name" Ray said flying into the air.

Honey nodded, as Mighty got his power ring, and the three started on there only lead, a strange looking robot.


	8. Team Horror Prologue

At a secret hidden Base, a two tailed Fox was flying through the base, Eggman's old rusty base still had secrets, and this Fox, known as Tails's brother Colin, was gonna find it the Darker Orange fox, with orange and white shoes, with Blue Gloves.

He used his tails to fly over holes, and gas leaks, as he got to a locked door, he got out a small computer, typing on it, hacking into the system and making the door open.

Inside was a ton of boxes and a pod, he looked and saw it was a doll, that looked like his brother, and he read the title for it. "Tails Doll" he said out loud, as he pressed buttons to make it open, not seeing the glowing green eye's open behind the boxes.

The pod opened as the Tails doll moved. " awoken me, please don't hurt me" he said shaking raising his head. "Whoa, why would I hurt you"? Colin asked. "People treat me like a monster, even through i'm not" he said rising from the ground.

"I think your cool, you can talk and float, a friend of mine would like you" Colin said, as he smiled more, he heard a clicking noise.

Turning his head he saw a robotic Knuckles, and he was flying towards him and Tails Doll.

Colin flew into the air, and Tails doll moved, as Metal Knuckles stopped, he turned and tried punching Colin, who dodged all punches.

Metal Knuckles stopped, and aimed for Tails Doll who stared, as he got ready to fire, Colin stopped him. "HOLD UP" He yelled making the two creations look at him.

"What's wrong with you too"? Colin asked.

"Eggman locked me in here, saying our goal was to destroy him" Tails doll and Metal Knuckles said pointing at each other.

"You two don't need to listen to that idiot, you choose what you want to do" Colin said.

"But to do that, we need to make Eggman release his order" Metal Knuckles said

"Then we're do that" Colin said, putting his hand out, Tails doll did the same, as the two Looked at Metal Knuckles he did the same.

"Team Horror" Colin said smiling as they did the same.


	9. Team Hunt Prologue

At A tavern, a Weasel walked in, wearing a fedora, with a gun holder, and a gun in it, he was a bounty hunter known as Fang The Sniper, or Nack the weasel. He sat down, a long day of hunting would do that for you, Fang looked to his side and saw a Woodpecker who was green, shining one of his bombs. He was called Bean The Dynamite.

"Hey Mate, you sure that's a good idea" Fang asked seeing the bomb.

"Yes, my bombs are my prize items" Bean said. Fang looked the other way and saw a giant bear with snow gear on.

"So Mate, what you doing here"? He asked, the bear was Bark the Polar Bear.

"I'm hunting for someone, big belly, long mustache, insane" Bark said, not looking at him.

"Interesting, I'm looking for someone that looks the same, Maybe we can hunt together" Fang said.

"Can I join, I want to be a hunter" Bean said facing them.

"Fine, but you two need to carry your weight" Bark said.

"Mate, I carry my weight all the time" Fang said.

"I can carry my own weight" Bean said, storing his bombs.

"Okay, the lead I have is he's in a hill area, and I saw a hedgehog going towards a hill, so we should start there" Bark said.

"Listen Mate, I know how to go around" Fang said getting up smirking.

"Yeah, team hunt" Bean said.

 **ARTHUR'S NOTE  
_**

 **Sorry for the wait, I got sick and this was delayed for a little bit, but next team coming tomorrow**


	10. Team Echidna Prologue

Shade The Echidna was running through the woods, hunting for a rare jewel that can help humans, ever since she came to Mobius she was trying to help people out as best as she can, finding this Jewel would be great, As she saw it, a pool of water rose, as Shade watched, The Creature was over 1,000 year's old, Chaos was his name, mixing with the Chaos Emeralds would make him more dangerous.

Shade ran towards him, pulling out her blade, which didn't hurt badly, but would stun her opponent. She swung and her blad went through Chaos, as he hit her, she landed growling at him, charging at him again.

"STOP" A voice yelled, making Shade and Chaos stop and looked at the voice, which was a tan Echidna, naked Tikal, she ran up to Shade.

"Sorry for yelling but, Chaos is protecting the Sapphire Ruby, The power is from Chao's which we both protect, and the gem is special" Tikal said, smiling, as Shade saw a robot trying to get the gem.

"Look out" She said, as Chaos shot at the robot, but the gem brake, and balls of light came out, going every where.

"Oh no" Tikal said, as she tried to grab one, getting one, turning back into a part of the gem.

"Chaos, we need to chase the lights" She said to him who nodded.

"I can help you both" Shade said as Tikal smiled, "Thank you" she said happy with the help.

"So we need to grab the balls of light to get the gem piece right"? Shade asked as Chaos nodded.

"Okay, so let's chase after that ball" Shade pointed to it, as Tikal nodded.

"Team Echidna's got this" Tikal said as Choas waited for them to go, the three ran off, starting there hunt for the gem.

 **Author's Note**

 **I'm happy to get the next part out, This plot was fun to think up, and the next team is a oc team, made by a friend of mine, get ready for team adventure**


	11. Team Adventure Prologue

A Dark Brown Robin was surfing at Emerald coast, the 14 year old had red hair, and a green swimsuit on, her name was Tally. while she was surfing, as a wave made her fly, she saw a white Hedgehog walking on the beach, Tally jumped as a Badger jumped onto the hedgehog to save her from getting hit.

"Sorry" Tally yelled, landing, seeing a picture of two hedgehogs, a young boy, and a dad.

"Can I have my picture back" The white Hedgehog asked, her name was Jewel, the 17 year old was looking for her dad and brother, after losing her mom. and That picture was what helped her look.

"Hey, thanks for helping me" Jewel said to the badger, he was Benjiro, being 10 and strong was great, and he liked helping people out.

"No Problem" He said handing her the picture, seeing Eggman in the background of the photo for a second.

"I'm looking for my little brother and dad, but This picture was the last I've heard from them" Jewel said.

"Maybe that guy in the background know's what happened to them" Benjiro said, as Tally got changed into her normal clothes.

Jewel looked. :Great, someone else I need to look for" She said.

"Isn't that him over their" Tally said pointing to Eggman, who was fixing his pod.

"HEY" Jewel yelled, running towards him.

Eggman looked, jumping into the pod, and flying, "Foolish hedgehog, do you know who I am"

\

"No and I don't have time to know" Jewel said,

"Ba, begone to you" he said lunching a smoke bomb, hitting her, she coughed as Eggman flew to a hill in the distance.

"Great he's gone" Jewel said.

"Hey, you have me to help, that guy's up to something that I don't like" Benjiro said.

"Me too, I love adventures" Tally said, as Jewel smiled, happy to have two new friends to help her.


	12. Team Element Prologue

a 14 year old Hedgehog, named Kia was using his sword to train, using Quick strikes to slash a fire marks on the tree, as he turned his sword, a 10 year old hedgehog was there, her name was Krystal, she eeked, and shot one of her ice arrows at his sword freezing it.

"S. " she said shaking, "Oh, it's fine" he sarcastically said, not seeing her shaking, when he did, he hugged her, trying to help the young hedgehog calm down.

"Look out" She said, seeing purple eyes in a bush, the two jumped back, as a Wolf stepped out, holding a shrunken, your going down Red Hedgehog" The Wolf said, 13 year old Ash said, as Krystal stopped them both.

"D you t two ha have to f fight" She stuttered, super shy.

"Yes I was hired to do it" He said, "By Who" Kia asked as he was showed a paper with a strange face on it.

"That's from that evil guy, Eggman" Krystal said.

"He's paying for this, hey Wolf Ninja, i'll pay you double to help me get Eggman back" Kia said.

"Surem better then nothing, and it's Ash" Ash said. not moving.

" I c come?" Krystal asked.

"Sure you can" Kia said, rubbing her head, making her blush as he did this.

Ash grumbled not being the talking type "So, where do we go" he said.

"Oh oh, follow me" Krystal said, holding his hand and running, Kia grabbed his sword as he tried to catch up to his two teammates now, as they walked together, walking towards a big hill., the three getting across the land.

 **Author's** **Note**

 **I Have two more team's to get done, both will be done tonight**


	13. Team Reborn Prologue

There was a lab, inside a pod, was E-102 Gamma was inside, being built out of robot parts this time, he was turned on, as his pod opened he saw A Girl, Green hair, and white dress, Cosmo The Seedrian was somehow alive too.

"Oh Hi" Cosmo said, she walked to him, helping him, as He got out, he saw a smaller robot, Emerl look around, the three having no clue what happened at all.

"Database empty, unknown location" Gamma said.

"I hope we're not in danger" Cosmo said, shaking a little, shy and scared.

"Do not worry, we will be fine" Emerl said, as a hologram appeared, showing a black shadow.

"Hello, you three, you may not remember the last thing you did, but your brought back to life, and I have a mission, come find me, and your'll be free" The shadow said.

"How do we find you?" Cosmo asked, as the Robot's watched.

"Here's your clue, where the land is green, and super high, is where the code is" The voice said as it disappeared.

"If I take the metal circle, we can communicate with the shadow more" Gamma said, getting the piece of metal.

"So since we are a team, and we have been born again, I think team reborn is a good name" Emerl said, as Cosmo smiled, and nodded.

"It is a great name, Emerl, don't worry Gamma, we'll fix the ring" Cosmo said smiling more at her new friends.

"Cosmo and Emerl, friends, database done" Gamme said, as Emerl watched the two talk, soon the three were off, after tuning up Gamma and Emerl, the three looked around and soon Gamma pointed out a huge hill in the distance.

"Where the land is green and high" Gamma said, as Team Reborn started their adventure to be fully reborn.

 **Author's Note**

 **I had fun with team Reborn's start, the final team, Team Wildcard is coming out in about an hour and a half**


	14. Team Wildcard Prologue

Tiara The Manx, a cat, who loved sports and was fast, she was running through a forest, hopping to at one point meet her hero, Sonic The Hedgehog, as she ran she saw a strange creature and a robot, the robot was G-merl, Emerl's younger brother, being black and yellow to tell the difference.

The Creature was Eclipse the Darkling, He was ready to destroy both of them.

"Hey, what's your name" Tiara asked the two.

"My name is G-merl" G-merl said.

Eclipse growled, getting ready to strike.

"Answer ME" Tiara yelled.

"My name is Eclipse, generale of the Black Arms" Eclipse growled at her.

"Cool" She said smiling again.

"Your not scared" Eclipse said, confused.

"No, I find you cool looked" Tiara said.

"My scanner say's you were looking for a dangerous item" G-Merl said.

"It doesn't matter to you" Eclipse said.

"We're help you find it" Tiara said.

"Fine" Eclipse said, planning on using them for something with the Black Arm's when giving the chance.

"Safety code 9 is on, I'll destroy you if you become hostile" G-merl said.

"Okay, Eclipse show the way" Tiara said, watching him.

Eclipse growled at how positive she was, as the three walked away from the field, and got to a huge hill.

"The first gem is somewhere in this area" Eclipse said.

"Scanner's detect strong source of power deep in mountain" G-merl said.

"If your scared, you can go home" Eclipse said.

"No way, adventure is my middle name" Tiara said.

"Team Wildcard's got this" G-merl said, as Eclipse groaned, this was gonna be a long mission.

 **Author's Note**

 **Here it is, the final team intro, next is Emerald Hill, the first stage**


	15. Master Hill Team Sonic

"Well guy's this is it, Emerald Hill" Sonic said, as him, Tails, and Knuckles got to the huge hill, filled with ramps, loops, and water.

"This place is filled with different trails, so we need to be careful" Tails said.

"Don't worry, we got this" Knuckles said.

The three started running, going on a speed pad, flying through the air , as they got close to the ground, Sonic homing attacked a robot.

"Guy's form a tower, we can fly to get across" Tails said, as Knuckles and Sonic did this, Tails got on top, and flew across the gap, as they landed a huge block was in there way, Knuckles said he's got this, punching it, and breaking it.

The three kept running, as they got to more robots, Knuckles went for a punch, and Sonic spin dashed into the robot.

Tails flew and saw more to the place, "Guy's let's go" Tails said, as Knuckles climbed the wall, and Sonic parkored up.

The three ran in a triangle position, running on a ramp, splitting into three way's, they got seperated and the three saw what was happening.

Sonic's path was small platforms, with rings on them, and robot's in the distance.

"Piece of cake" Sonic said, jumping onto a platform after platform, before jumping onto the robot's.

He fell, and landed, he saw two walls blocking both sides, he looked up seeing a huge building.

"That must be where we need to go, better find Tails and Knuckles, Fast" Sonic said, as he started running trying to find the end of the walls.

Knuckles's path was filled with heavy bots, one's that Sonic struggled to destroy. Knuckles smiled, and started pounding on robot's, not giving them a moment to react.

"Take this, and this, and this" Knuckles said, as the robot's were gone, he ran on a loop, as he got to the end, a robot shot him stunning him, as a swarm of bot's jumped him.

Tails was panting as he ran, going this fast tired him out sometimes, He got to the end of his loop and saw a huge wall.

"Wow, whoever made this is smart" Tails said, as he looked into the water, it was frozen on his side, he looked, and he thought for a second he saw Cosmo in the ice.

He fell back, shocked at this. HIs feelings for her was huge, but last time he saw her, she became a plant.

He got back up, deciding to continue to move on.

Sonic was getting restless running on a path, so he ran into the water, running on top of it, he started running up the wall, which was more tough then he thought, as he got close to the top, he got shocked by a laser. He fell into the water, which was unfrozen, and was a little cold.

Knuckles started hitting robots fast, as he jumped, a Robot rammed into him, making him fall into the water, which on the left side of the whole area, was burning hot.

Knuckles jumped out, his fur felt like it was on fire, growling, he charged and started punching robot's hard and fast, soon stopping when the robot's fled.

Knuckles panted, tired, he ran on his path trying to find the end.

Tails called for Sonic or Knuckles, as a robot scanned him from a building away, "Scanning completed" The red robot said,

"We don't need to scan anything" someone said, as the figure and robot left.

Tails started flying but was too confused to fly high, and resorted to running.

(Where am I... NO... NO. I'M UNDERWATER) Sonic thought, as he started to freak out, laying on the ground, he jumped up, and tried running, not getting anywhere, as he looked around he saw two walls, not knowing the other sides, as he got an air bubble, he got an idea.

(alright parkour, don't fail me now) he thought as he ran up one wall, using his hands to spring forward, he did this, soon getting out of the water as he got higher up, he springed off the wall, flying and landing back on the road.

"PANT...PANT...PANT" Sonic breathed fast, as he slowly walked down the path, not knowing Tails and Knuckles did the same, as the three walked into the huge building.

Seeing mirror's all over the place, seeing people, Sonic saw Shadow, Amy,and Silver, but it was just a reflection Knuckles saw Tikal, and Shade, which shocked him a little, making him back up into the mirror behind him. Tails saw his brother, as he shook his head, he saw Sonic, staring at him, so he pounded on the glass. Knuckles saw Sonic too, doing the same. Sonic heard banging, and did the first thing that came to his tired mind, spin dashing, doing this broke the mirror's as the fortress shook, Tails and Knuckles ran down their path's as all three got to the exit and ran off ramps, the place broke into pieces, as all three landed, they looked at each other.

"So, how did your guy's path go?" Knuckles asked, glad they all found each other.

"Mine was crazy, I saw wield reflections in the mirrors, and my water was ice" Tails said.

"So was mine, but my water was cold, and unfrozen" Sonic said, feeling dry after the spin dash.

"Well mine was hot water, it burned" Knuckles said, as they felt the ground shake, seeing a huge robot drop in front of them.

"I AM ROBOT GARUD 13, PREPARE FOR TERMINATION" The giant robot said, staring at the three, firing at them.

"Sonic, Knuckles, let's do the Sonic whirlwind" Tails said, flying into the sky.

Both nodded, running around the robot, as Sonic started making a tornado, Knuckles jumped into Tails arms, as he flew, Sonic spinning faster, and faster, as he grabbed onto Knuckle's legs, making the robot spin into the huge Tornado as he was flinged into the sky, The three landed, seeing the robot sent flying into the water.

"Come on guy's I think I see something ahed" Tails said, as the three soon got to a huge place. "Emerald Sea" Tails said.

"Looks like the next place is here" Sonic said.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
